Two Worlds Collide
by Sacraa
Summary: Beau and Edythe Swan meet Edward and Bella Cullen. What happens when two worlds collide?
1. Prologue

_**I was just toying around with books when it came into my mind.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

 **Two Worlds Collide**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Edythe Cullen- now Swan- smiled at Beau. _Her Beau_. The thought made her giddy. After all they have been through, they were finally happy.

"Are you done for the day?" Edythe asked as Beau buried the elk he'd just drank from.

"I think so," Beau said as he straightened his shirt, there were less blood stains now but his jeans were torn at the knees. "My clothes aren't as dirty as they were last week. But you don't look somebody who had just fought with a bear."

Edythe grinned, "Don't worry; it will become easier in the future."

"I hope so. Shall we go back?"

Edythe nodded. Beau took her hand. At normal, human pace they began walking back towards the Cullen's house. Gradually their speeds increased and they began to race each other. Edythe won of course; even Beau's newborn strength couldn't beat her.

Beau made a use of his strength and grabbed Edythe by her waist.

"You can't escape now," Beau whispered kissing her neck.

Edythe giggled. Then he was gone. One second he was almost kissing her and then the other he was far away with a mocking grin on his face.

"Try to compete with me now, Edythe," Beau yelled as he ran.

"That's not fair, Beaufort!" Edythe said and ran after him.

They could see the house. Archie and Jessamine were waiting for them. Archie was frowning. Jess was worriedly glancing at her husband.

Edythe and Beau halted to a stop.

"Archie, what's wrong?" Beau said. But Edythe was already Archie's mind.

Then her focus fell on the other thoughts that she hadn't registered before. Edythe stared at the Cullen house with wide eyes.

"There's a human in there." Beau said through gritted teeth.

"Not exactly, but close enough." Jessamine said.

Edythe slipped her hand into Beau's.

"But how is this possible?' Edythe asked.

"I don't,..but they did not come here. We went to their world." Archie whispered.

"Whoa, guys, what's going on? Care to tell me." Beau said in confusion.

"We somehow are not in our... our world anymore," Jessamine said slowly.

"What the hell? Is it one of your and Eleanor's jokes?"

"No Beau," Archie said calmly, "She is telling the truth. When we came home from Seattle, we somehow got transported here. Earnest, Carine, Royal and Eleanor are inside... with. Well, see it for yourself." Archie gestured them to get inside the house.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think?**_

 _ **See you all soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa**_


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

_**I don't own Twilight. SM Does. I present you the first chapter of Two Worlds Collide.**_

 _ **Hope you like it.**_

 **Confusion**

* * *

"Ren, please." I sighed.

"But daddy, I want to." she pouted.

I bent down to look at her in the eye, "Not going to work, Missy."

It was her turn to sigh. I ruffled her hair. Taking her small hand in my bigger one, I began to pull her out from the store.

 _Please,_ her voice rang in my mind.

"No," I said sternly.

 _Fine,_ she grumbled.

I had to bite back a smile. Bella was waiting just outside the store. She had Ren's ice cream in her hand.

"Here you go," Bella said handing the cone to Renesmee. She grinned happily at her mother and began to lick the chocolate flavored ice cream. She seemed to have forgotten about our little conversation back in the store.

"Come on, let's go." Bella said.

"We are leaving?" Ren asked, her tone immediately turning sad.

"Yeah, baby. Your grandma has a surprise back home."

I smiled to myself as Bella continued to distract our daughter. _Our_ daughter, I still couldn't believe it.

The ride back home was amusing. Renesmee wouldn't stop giggling at Bella's jokes.

A few miles before we reached the house, I stopped. Something was wrong. There were people in there. I quickly picked up the voices in the house.

"Edward?" Bella asked, touching my arm. "What's wrong?"

"We have guests." I said, with. a frown.

 _Humans?_ Bella asked, taking a glance at Ren.

I shook my head. "Some unknown vampires."

"I'll call Alice." She said.

I shook my head again. "There's no need. I already heard her." I started the engine again and drove on. A Volvo, exactly same as mine and Alice's Porsche was already in the driveway.

"We didn't leave cars out." Bella said.

"These are not ours," I said as I drove to the garage.

Bella got out to open the garage door. My Volvo and Alice's Porsche were still there.

"Is everyone okay?" Renesmee asked, as I parked the car.

 _That's not possible._ Carlisle's voice rang in my mind. _Hurry, Edward._

"Yes, Ren, don't worry." I told her.

Bella pulled her in her arms and we both ran towards the living room. My rest of the family was there. I heard my family's somewhat panicked thoughts. They were fine. But with them there were a few more vampires. A blonde woman stood there, maybe in her mid-twenties with her hand intertwined with a man with hair just like Esme. The man's face was kind and he was more concerned about his coven rather than himself. I was shocked at how much the woman looked like Carlisle and the man looked like Esme.

Four more people were present there. Two guys and two girls. The blond man had his hair in a bun, with a hat perched on his head. His face was free of expression and his thoughts were of suspicion and a bit of violence. If I hadn't known better I could easily say that that guy was related Rosalie by blood. Another male was shorter than him. With his buzz cut and rather small features he looked like the youngest of all. The ladies were the opposite of each other. One was blonde the other with brown hair. They were both tall and bother extremely pale of course. The blonde girl's neck and arms had bite marks all over them. Just like Jasper. The other girl was muscular than the rest of them. Her face was gleaming with energy and she gave me a wicked smile as my eyes met hers. Then their eyes fell on Renesmee.

What the hell was happening?

"We have a situation." Carlisle started.

"Oh, believe me. It's more than just a situation." Rose commented. Her sarcasm was something only Emmett could handle and Renesmee too.

My lips twitched.

The girl with dark hair raised her hand. "Introductions anyone?"

"Call Eddy and Beau first. I would rather not go through all the rambling again, Eleanor." The blond with his hair in the bun said. From the thoughts of Eleanor, I gathered that he was called Royal and they were mates.

Alice came to stand next to Renesmee. "You must be hungry." she said.

The vampires looked at Renesmee again. They were shocked and furious too.

"An immortal child." The girl who looked like Carlisle murmured.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Renesmee said coolly. She hated it when someone talked to her like that. _Who are they?_ she asked.

I took her hand, while Bella held her other hand in her grasp. We already had had a few problems regarding the immortal-mortal things, thank you very much.

 _Daddy? Momma? Who are they?_

"Just wait. We'll know soon." Bella said to her. "And don't worry, Alice. She already had lunch."

"Archie, bring them. Jessamine, Eleanor go with him." The girl who looked like Carlisle spoke. Three said vampires nodded. She was talking about another two vampires. I searched their minds for anything.

Jasper and Emmett were apprehensive. But I nodded to Carlisle. Their thoughts weren't about harming my family. I heard the three vampire voices fade away.

Emmett clicked his tongue in impatience. Jasper was thinking about some moves that would help in a fight. Alice couldn't see the future properly because of Nessie-oops _Renesmee_ \- she hated being called Nessie after she had understood how Jake came up with that name. Bella was so happy about it. She had begun to call our daughter Ren as Renee had suggested on phone, a few weeks back. Carlisle was frowning. Esme was thinking about the cake she had been baking for Jake and his pack's party. I could smell the icing from here. And it was pretty gross. Rose was mostly wondering about her cars and the clothes the other coven was wearing.

 _Edward, will Renesmee be okay? They won't hurt her right?_ I looked towards Bella who was chewing on her lip. I nodded reassuringly at her.

 _I wonder..._ The man next to Carine, thought, staring at me. I looked at him, surprised that he had figured out that I was reading minds of everyone in the room.

Emmett hopped on the couch with Rose next to him and Renesmee went to sit in her lap. Esme went back to kitchen. Waiting for some vampires, nah, baking a cake, of course. Alice was rubbing her forehead in frustration. Jasper began to massage her tiny shoulders. Carlisle was going through how that had arrived. He was doing it for me of course.

 _Carlisle and Esme were sitting in front of the TV. Em and Jazz were playing chess and Rose and Alice were busy selecting clothes for their double date tonight. There were sounds of wheels of two cars. Emmett stood up._

 _"Who could that be?" Esme murmured, worryingly._

 _There were sounds of laughter and suddenly they stopped._

 _"There's someone in there." Came a feminine voice._

 _Emmett and Jasper went to see._

 _"Hello, my name is Carine Cullen. Do you mind explaining what are you doing in our house?_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa**_


	3. Chapter 2 Family

_**Just the plot is mine.**_

 **Edward-**

* * *

The two new vampires that stood in front of me left me, well, shocked. Their names were Edythe Swan and Beaufort Swan. Let me correct myself, the girl's name was Edythe Masen Cullen Swan. It wasn't just her name what had me shocked. It was her appearance as well. She had my hair, my mother's hair, and her eyes were similar to my father. She could have been my twin sister. Her golden eyes blinked uncertainly at me.

And I heard my own voice in her head. Both of us gasped at the same time. She took Beaufort's hand. I turned my eyes to him. His pale gold eyes had me on guard immediately. He was a newborn, by the looks of the shade of his eyes, even though he seemed a bit older than Bella. And well, the resemblance between him and my Bella's mother was uncanny.

They were our counterparts.

 _Edward?_ Carlisle called.

Without turning my head, I looked at him, and at the same time I realized that Edythe was listening too.

I nooded reassuringly at him, silently telling him that they were pretty much harmless.

"Can anyone please explain what is happening here?" Rose almost growled in her frustration.

"We can ask the same thing," Royal snapped at her.

"Don't talk to her like that," Emmett said, threateningly flashing his biceps.

"Yeah?" Eleanor took a step forward.

Alice and Archie groaned at the same time, "I can't see a thing."

Earnest and Esme yelled at Royal, Rose, Em and Eleanor. Edythe and I raised an eyebrow each. Bella and Beau chuckled, while I felt Jazz and if I was correct- Jessamine too- use their powers on everyone. Renesmee pouted and hopped over to me. I picked her up.

"Can we just visit Grandpa Charlie?" She grumbled.

"Nope, not until we sort this mess out." I said, kissing her tiny palms.

Inwardly, she let out a groan. "They look so much like, well, us." she exclaimed. "Except me."

"Except you, because you are daddy's precious and unique baby girl." I said, tuning out everyone else.

"I am not a baby anymore." she protested.

"You are not even a year old." I told her, trying to hide my smile.

"Don't laugh." She said. I laughed anyway. In that moment, I just couldn't care about anyone else. My daughter and my Bella came first.

 _Er, Edward? Look around._ Alice said.

I let the flood of the voices enter my mind again.

 _A daughter, they have a daughter, just like my baby so long ago._

 _That's not possible. She must be a human._

 _She looks so much like Edythe. What if she feels sad about it? I wouldn't be able to handle that._

 _Parents, Beau and I could never be parents._

 _Not everyone is as lucky as they are._

 _She can't be tamed easily, I children should be allowed to live._

I glared at Jessamine. I tightened my hold on Renesmee. She burried her face in my chest. Just like her mother, she didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Everyone, please." Earnest said.

Jessamine huffed. Royal rolled his eyes, though all of them had great respect for Earnest.

"Can we sit somewhere and talk?" Earnest asked, politely.

Rose opened her mouth to say, no doubt another snarku reply, but Carlisle nodded.

Without a word, everyone in the room went to the dining room. I guess using the dining room as a conference room was a common thing among them too.

Jasper and Jessamine went to stand at the door, at the same place then Jasper moved to stand opposite to her.

Carine and Earnest sat opposite to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett stood behind Rose's chair. Alice was still having trouble with her powers, so Jasper discarded his place and came to stand behind her, comforting her. She patted his hand with a smile.

Archie and Royal stood side by side. Eleanor sat down next to Earnest.

Bella and I sat next to each other with Renesmee on my lap. Her growth had slowed down over the past two months. Luckily for us, she was aging slower than a human child and Jake didn't mind that. Edythe and Beau sat opposite to us.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Esme. That's Rosalie, next to her is Emmett." One by one Carlisle said our names. Well, he was the leader of the coven after all. We couldn't just do wait we pleased at the current moment. When he told Carine and others that Renesmee was Bella and my daughter, they just couldn't believe it.

"But-" Edythe started. Carine raised her hand, silencing her.

 _Not now._

Edythe frowned. I could see curisouty bubbling inside her.

Bella let her shield cover me and Ren. And immediately, our voices vanished from Edythe's mind.

 _And the others? Should I?_ Bella asked. I shook my head. It was still difficult for her to use her shield properly.

Edythe narrowed her eyes. Bella calmly looked back at her. I resisted the urge to laugh. Ren touched my cheek.

 _Why is she staring at Momma like that? I don't like it._

I smiled, focusing again on what was going on among others' minds.

Archie was annoyed. Obviously, just like Alice he had his future predicting abilities. But, unlike Alice, he wasn't used to Renesmee having an effect on seeing the future. Royal's arrogance was annoying. But what even more shocked me was that he was actually jealous of Bella and I. His thoughts were on Ren and I could see that he imagined a little girl in his arms with dark hair just like Eleanor and violet-blue eyes. Eleanor wanted some action. Just like Emmett did. Both of them were bored. Jasper was carefully monitoring the emotions of everyone in the room as well as his tactical and fighting skills were running wild in his mind. Jessamine was acting calm and collected but in reality she was overwhelmed.

Carine showed curiosity as well as warriness. Earnest touched her shoulder. She immediately relaxed.

"How did you come here?" Esme asked.

"We don't know. We were just coming back from Port Angeles and then boom." Eleanor replied.

"Do you know any vampire who could have done this?" I asked Carlisle.

He shook his head.

"A gift like this one, seems impossible." Carine said.

"I know. But what if it is possible? There must be a reason why we got here." Earnest said.

"What's that smell?" Royal suddenly said.

I could hear Jacob's confused thoughts. He was coming over with Seth.

"Werewolves." Carine said.

The newcomers shifted with apprehension.

"Shape-shifters." Renesmee corrected her with a smile.

She bounced outside to wait for Jake and Seth. I looked at Alice. She nodded and went after her. Even with our enhanced hearing, we never let Ren out of our sight, especially after what happened with the Volturi.

 _Thanks, Edward._ Alice thought, _it's a relief._

" _Mutts?_ Mutts?" Royal said through gritted teeth.

"They are family." Rosalie said coldly.

I felt pretty proud to be her brother in that moment.

 _The bike came in sight. Jake and Seth had frowns on their faces.I -Ren- didn't like that. She was waiting for Seth to climb off so that Jake could give her a ride till the house._

 _But, of course, she knew this was an emergency._

 _"What's happening?" Jake asked. There was an urgency in his tone that Renesmee had never heard before._

 _"There are some vampires on there, our counterparts to be exact."_

 _"Execpt my counterpart." Ren said._

 _Alice flashed her a smile._

 _"Oh, crap." Seth muttered._

 _"Seth." Jacob scolded just a Renesmee let out a laugh._

I rolled my eyes. Emmett swore a lot around her. So the word 'crap' was nothing. Not that I didn't tell Emmett off for doing so. But Ren learned things fast. Ignoring the questioning glances I was receiving, I listened to Ren again.

 _"What Seth means is that Charlie is coming today. He wanted to surprise Nessie." Jake said._

 _Renesmee didn't bother to hiss at Jake for calling her Nessie._

 _"Oh, crap." She muttered. "Grandpa Charlie can't come today."_

 _"She's right. We don't even know if they know Charlie well or not. We need to go back and tell them." Alice said._

Edythe gasped.

I think they did. I looked at Bella. "Charlie's coming any moment."

"Dad can't come here." Bella said in panic.

"Call him." Rose said.

"That won't help. He'll think something is wrong." Bella said.

"You are still in contact with my-your father?" Beaufort asked.

"Of course, I am." Bella said. All she could think was about Charlie's safety.

I rubbed circles on her hand.

"We'll go there. Renesmee wanted to go anyway." I told her.

Carlisle nodded, "That's the best we can do."

Beaufort's mouth hung open in shock. I saw him sitting on a tree with Edythe next to him. They were in front of a church. People were gathered there in mourning. In Beaufort's head, I saw Charlie and Renee crying.

I realised for his father, Beaufort was dead.

* * *

 _ **I am leaving it there. I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

 _ **Sacraa.**_


End file.
